Viajera
by Koldeka
Summary: two-shot. En el festival de primavera, un incidente desatara una breve pero interesante aventura. La esperanza, la duda, podrian ser más llevaderas si sabes lo que te depara el destino...
1. La Capa blanca

Bien, sé que este no es la continuación que prometi, pero lo estoy pensando bien y a medio camino me surgio esto… espero les guste.

Aclaración: cada guion es el dialogo de un solo personaje, yo nunca pongo 2 diálogos (de diferentes personajes) en un mismo párrafo

* * *

Capítulo 1 "La capa blanca"

- Fiona, niña no me asustes, ya despierta.- la voz de Cake me despertó aunque aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Ya despertó? qué fue lo que le lanzaron?- reconocí esa voz profunda: Marshall.

-Es un destilado de plantas que nunca había visto, pero no es dañino.- y la voz amable: Gumball.

-Entonces por qué no despierta?- replicó Marshall.

- Eso está haciendo- dijo Cake al ver a la humana abrir los ojos y pestañ ño, estas bien?

-Sí, estoy bien- dijo mirando a la gata y luego observando con gesto de curiosidad a los otros 2-. Y ustedes... quiénes son?- las caras delante de la humana se descolocaron-. Pff...jajaja!- rompió a reír la chica-. Hubieran visto sus caras.

-Eso no fue gracioso- dijo la gata jalando las mejillas de su hermana.

-Gueike, shueltame.

-Cake, aún no sabemos si la herida está cerrada, suéltala.- dijo el príncipe tratando de calmar a la gata.

-Cierto, por qué estoy aquí?- pregunto Fiona al notar que estaba en el hospital del dulce reino.

-Pues porque te dieron con esto- Marshall saco de su polera un dardo negro.

-/Flashback/-

Gumball estaba dando un discurso al dulce reino por el inicio del festival de primavera. Fiona y Cake estaban de invitadas especiales e incluso para ser de día, Marshall había ido para cumplir su promesa de una terrorífica canción de despedida al invierno y comienzo de la primavera. Fiona estaba echando una ojeada al público cuando un movimiento brusco en medio de la dulce gente llamó su atención, pero cuando volteó a mirar, sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho, cerca de su hombro derecho, que le hizo soltar un grito de dolor. Cuando cayó de rodillas logró ver a alguien de capa blanca con capucha que bajaba una ballesta que apuntaba en su dirección. Sea quien fuere, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. Luego de eso ya no pudo ver más.

-/Fin del Flashback/-

-Ah, ya recuerdo- dijo he instintivamente se llevó la mano al hombro para examinarse-, mmm, no me duele ni nada.

-Que bien hermana, me tenías preocupada.- Cake se lanzó a abrazar a su hermana.

-Pero que pasó con ese que me disparó?- Fiona se asomó de detrás de su hermana buscando escuchar una respuesta-

-Se me escapó- dijo Marshall mirando con odio el dardo que aún tenía en la mano-. Sea quien sea, conocía muy bien el bosque; nadie se me había escapado ahí antes.

-Disculpen por la interrupción- dijo el Doctor Helado que entraba a la sala donde estaban-, pero necesito que me dejen con la paciente para su revisión.

Todos salieron más aliviados al saber que Fiona se encontraba bien. El doctor Helado era muy meticuloso en su profesión y sabiendo eso, todos se fueron a dar una vuelta por el festival que había empezado de todas maneras. Monocromicon se había llevado a Cake, que se había puesto como guardiana de la puerta del cuarto donde estaba Fiona; Marshall había ido a asaltar la cocina pues aún era muy de mañana y el sol estaba en pleno apogeo; y Gumball fue a dar una rápida revisión al festival, siendo el príncipe tenía un programa de dos días que cuidar.

Y el primero en volver para ver a la chica humana fue:- Fiona, estas segura que estas completamente bien como para levantarte?

-Sí Príncipe Gumball. Además no aguanto estar mucho tiempo en un hospital.- dijo la chica que aun estaba en la cama de hospital arreglándose las largas medias y los zapatos para poder irse.

en ese mismo momento Marshall llegaba de nuevo al hospital para ver a Fi.

-Fiona, ya eres una señorita de 15 años, no puedes estar escapándote del hospital como una niña.

La frase freno al vampiro de entrar. Él no era un chismoso y eso sanaba a una conversación que no debía interrumpir, pero lo que entendió de esa conversación le despertó la curiosidad de quedarse escuchando.

-Príncipe, lo que escucho es preocupación?- dijo la chica en son de broma.

-Claro que me preocupo por ti, Fiona.- dijo Gumball tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a pararse. Fiona se sonrojo un poco; tomó la mano de PG y se paró.

-Príncipe...- dijo Fiona. "Maldito Bubba" pensó Matshall "por qué dices palabras que le darán esperanzas si después la vas a rechazar"- ..Quisiera usted...- el vampiro cerró los puños, nunca iba a olvidar las lágrimas que había visto derramar a la humana hace sólo unos años y eso era algo que jamás le perdonaría a Bubba-...pasarme mi gorra por favor?

¿?... Marshall se sorprendió de no escuchar una declaración y parecía que Gumball estaba en parte sorprendido también.

-Claro Fiona.- le respondió el príncipe pasándole la gorrita-. Te vas a ir a casa no?

-Sí.

-No te puedes ir sola después de lo que te paso. Y si quien te atacó sigue por ahí.

-Yo la acompañare- Dijo Marshall entrando al fin en la habitación-. Así que puedes estarte tranquilo BubbaGay.

-Bien, pero y Cake?- dijo PG mirándolo mal por el apodo y tratando de ponerle una trava más.

-Me parece que se fue con Lord y sus cachorros.- respondió Marshall.

Gumball sólo se dio media vuelta y camino en dirección a la puerta:- Cuídala, yo aún tengo mucho que hacer aquí.- soltó antes de irse.

Fiona se puso su gorro y Marshall se acomodó la capucha de su polera por en encima del gorro con visera que llevaba para protegerse del sol, y salieron.

El rey vampiro se sentía intrigado de la conversación que había escuchado, Sabía ahora que a los ojos de Gumball, Fi ya no era una niña; si Fiona lo hubiera invitado a salir, supuso a la primera q Bubba la rechazaría, pero ya que lo volvía a pensar no estaba tan seguro. Segunda cuestión: por qué Fi lo pasó inadvertido? No negaba el alivio que había sentido, mas eso no estaba para satisfacer su curiosidad.

-Fi, por qué no invitaste al príncipe Gay a salir?

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Había sido directo:- Escuche "cosas" por ahí.- dijo él inocentemente.

Ella lo miro con cara de "Sí, claro" pero no se molestó, sabía como era él, por algo era su mejor amigo.

-Para que iba a invitarlo si me va a rechazar- dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo-. Además ya no me gusta Gumball.

-Ha… en serio?- pregunto aunque le creía-. Ahora último ya no me hablas de eso, que pasa en tu corazón Fi?

-Jujuju- soltó una risa y mira al cielo pues estaban saliendo del bosque- Pues que me resigne.

-Cómo es eso?- estaba extrañado de la respuesta.

-Es que crecí y me di cuenta de las cosas- la chica paro de caminar sin darse cuenta y el vampiro hizo lo mismo-. Muy joven, muy peligroso. Ser la última significa justamente eso. Después de mí no habra más- su mirada se tornó triste-. Me resigné porque en este mundo ya no existe alguien para mí.

-Pero que tonterías hablas Fiona?!

-No son tonterías; piénsalo Marsahll- trató de razonar con él- que chico sería bueno para mí? No hay, ni Gumball ni Flame Prince...

-Ni siquiera yo?!- la interrumpió molesto por la actitud de la humana.

A Fiona esa pregunta la atrapó con la guardia baja, pero si tenía la respuesta, ya lo había pensado antes.

-Oh vamos viejo. Si tú me lo dejaste bien claro la ves que te pedí que me acompañaras a la noche de cine.- ella no sabía porque las palabras le salieron con nerviosismo.

-Fi, eso fue hace años. Yo...

-¡Muere humana!-se escuchó una voz desde arriba.

El grito advirtió a Fiona lo suficiente como para esquivar el ataque de una espada. Frente a ello estaba Ashley, quien rápidamente lanzó una navaja hacia Fiona y esta vez ya no la pudo esquivar. La delgada navaja se clavó profunda en la pierna de la chica, quien aguantando el dolor se la sacó. Dio un paso adelante poniéndose en guardia pero cayó con la rodilla de la pierna lastimada al piso. Ashley se paró poniéndose en guardia y Marshall se puso delante de Fiona para defenderla.

-Mar Mar, mejor no te metas en…- Ashley no termino de hablar cuando una flecha pasó tan cerca de su brazo que le dejo un arañón que empezó a sangrar.

Algo más allá, cerca de la salida del bosque, una persona con capa blanca y ballesta apuntaba a Ashley con el arma.

-Aléjate de ellos o la siguiente no la fallaré.- salió una voz femenina de debajo de la blanca capucha.

-Aprovecha tu tiempo, que pronto me desharé de ti.- le respondió Ashley a la encapuchada. Seguidamente clavó su espada en el piso y un humo mágico estalló, envolviéndola y desapareció.

-Quién eres tú?- preguntó Marshall a la defensiva; reconocía a la persona que había lastimado a Fiona esa mañana.

-Por ahora, soy tu amiga.- le respondió la chica de la capa, quitándose la capucha y enseñando su larga cabellera dorada.

* * *

Bueno, este va a ser un two-shot…. Ya casi tengo listo el próximo capitulo y no me tardare en subirlo… hasta entonces me gustaría saber su opinión…XD sólo espero que les haya gustado.

Aquí les dejo un link del dibujo de este capitulo… sólo unan los espacios q deje al principio… porque sino creo q fanfiction reconoce los link todos como propaganda

koldeka.

deviantart. c o m

/art/Viajera-Cover-339395918?ga_submit=10%3A1353731341&ga_type=edit&ga_recent=1


	2. La Viajera

Lo prometido es deuda y más si lo prometí pronto XD… Espero que este capitulo cumpla con sus expectativas, disfrútenlo *¬*

* * *

Capítulo 2 "La viajera"

-Quién eres tú?- preguntó Marshall a la defensiva; reconocía a la persona que había lastimado a Fiona esa mañana.

-Por ahora, soy tu amiga.- le respondió la chica de la capa, quitándose la capucha y enseñando su larga cabellera dorada.

"Imposible" pensó Marshall:- Fiona?

-Sí, qué no me reconoces?- preguntó la Fiona con capa blanca acercándose.

-¡Alto ahí!-dijo Marshall y Fiona paró de acercarse-. Si en verdad eres Fiona, dime algo que sólo ella sabría.

La Fiona de capa lo miró perpleja un momento y luego entrecerró los ojos sonriendo con malicia:- Te vi desnudo la vez que me escondí en tu closet.

Marshall se sonrojo y se volteó a ver a la otra Fiona que seguía arrodillada en el suelo:- Es eso cierto?- le preguntó.

-Pues…- la Fiona se puso roja como un tomate.

-Qué no te lo había dicho aun?- dijo la otra Fiona, tapándose la boca con una mano, pero se le notaba que se estaba riendo-. Ups, creo que me adelanté.- dijo acercándose a su yo herida- Aguanta un poco- le examinó-. Koga- una sombra salió de la capucha que se había quitado y se trasformó en un gato negro con el hocico, las patas, orejas y la mitad de la cola blancos-, levántala con cuidado.- le dijo.

-Espera, cómo es que eres yo?- pregunto la Fiona herida.

-Explicaciones después. Primero hay que tratarte esto.

Las 2 Fionas se subieron al gato y todos se encaminaron al dulce reino. Cuando la Fiona de gorrito preguntó por qué el gato no hablaba, la Fiona de capa blanca sólo le dijo:- Eso es por Monocromicon. El festival en el dulce reino tenia distraída a toda la gente y la mayoría no le tomo mucha importancia al verlos pues estaban acostumbrados a Cake y a sus cachorros. Igualmente antes de entrar Fiona se puso la capucha de su capa. Llegados al hospital el doctor Helado sólo dijo "Tan pronto aquí" pero se puso a atenderla de buena gana. Mientras, Marshall le encargaba a la enfermera Pastelillo que llamara a Gumball.

El príncipe no tardó en hacerse presente apenas oyó que la heroína había regresado directo al hospital. Cuando llegó, Marshall lo esperaba en la puerta de la habitación:- Prepárate para morirte dé la impresión.- le dijo burlón. Gumball no lo entendió hasta que entró. Fiona estaba de nuevo sentada en la cama y junto a ella estaba la otra Fiona que aún se ocultaba con la capa.-Hola Gumball.- saludó a Fiona herida con mirada que pedía que no la regañen por haberse lastimado de nuevo. Gumball se puso tenso al ver la capa blanca, también recordaba el incidente de la mañana. Mas al escuchar el nombre de Gumball, aquella persona se volteó quitándose la capucha.

-¡Fiona!

-Hola, príncipe.- le saludó.

-¡Fiona, ahora que te pasó!- grito Cake irrumpiendo en el cuarto, pero al ver a las 2 Fionas se quedó petrificada en la puerta unos segundos y luego:-¡Por glob! ¡Qué me perdí!

-Fiona.-llamó el príncipe.

-Sí?- respondieron las 2 al mismo tiempo. La Fiona en la cama puso cara de extrañada y la otra sólo se rió.

-Ok, creo que debemos arreglar esto primero- dijo la Fiona con la capa-. Qué tal si a ella que es más joven la llaman Fi, y a mí que soy mayor me dicen Fiona, les parece?

-Por mí está bien, pero cómo es eso de que eres mayor?- preguntó Gumball.

-Ah, pues…- se fue quitando la capa- eso es porque yo tengo 21 años.- efectivamente se notaba la diferencia física entre ambas, y era más acentuada ya que la otra Fiona llevaba ropa diferente a la Fiona de siempre.

Marshall, Cake y Gumball la observaron y luego miraron hacia el techo como imaginando algo. El príncipe sacudió la cabeza como queriendo recuperar la concentración:- En verdad, ella es Fiona?- preguntó.

Marshall volteó mirando hacia el suelo algo sonrojado pero le respondió:- Sí, es ella, no hay duda.

Gumball lo miró como diciendo "Ok; no preguntare".

-Cuidado con lo que piensas, vampiro.- dijo Cake enseñando las garras de sus patitas. A Cake le agradaba Marshall, pero si se trataba de Fiona, no importaba quien fuera, ella cuidaba de su hermana.

- Tranquila Cake-dijo Fi-. Oye yo…mmm, Fiona…como es que tú y yo…

- Bien, la explicación no?- Fi asintió y Fiona se sentó en la cama y tomó aire-. Mi edad les dice que vengo del futuro obviamente, pero…

-¡MATEMÁTICO!- dijeron Cake y Fi a la vez.

-Verán- prosiguió Fiona-, el Gumball de donde yo vengo me advirtió de que no debía decirles mucho porque podría deshilar las hebras del tiempo o algo así…

-Incluso en el futuro sigues siendo aguafiestas.- le susurro Marshall a Gumball.

-…pero en esencia llegue aquí persiguiendo a Ashley. Digamos que hice algo que a ella no le gustó nada; juró deshacerse de mí e hizo un montón de tratos extraños y desarrollo un hechizo para viajar en el tiempo. La descubrí antes de que aprendiera a dominarlo por completo, pero igual no pude evitar que lo lanzara. En pocas palabras, ella vino aquí para matarte y yo me aventure aquí junto a Koga para salvarte, o mejor dicho, salvarnos.

-Bueno, a pesar de lo raro que suene, tiene sentido, y en verdad eso suena a algo que yo diría.- comentó Gumball de forma pensativa.

-Quién es Koga, Fiona?- preguntó Cake.

El gato negro se asomó del hombro de Fiona mirando en dirección a Cake.

-Es él- dijo Fiona-. Lo siento no te puedo decir que relación tienen exactamente pero supongo que está bien con que sepas que es de la familia.

Koga se acercó a Cake y esta empezó a tocarlo y acariciarlo igual que a sus cachorros, ambos parecían completamente embelesados el uno con el otro.

-Ya que tratamos de magia y no de ciencia, tengo una duda- dijo el príncipe, Fiona lo miro esperando a que preguntara-. Cuanto tiempo pueden estar Ashley y tú en este plano temporal?

-Supongo que algo menos de un día, como dije, ella no había perfeccionado el hechizo.

Gumball parecía querer hacer otras preguntas pero se abstuvo de hacerlas.

-Cuánto tiempo hace que llegaste? Y verdad, nunca nos dijiste porqué atacaste a Fi.- Marshall parecía no saber que sentía exactamente con esa situación tan trillada.

- Eso fue porque Ashley cruzó el tiempo primero que yo. Cuando estuvo haciendo tratos extraños se consiguió un veneno muy fuerte, supuse que lo usaría para matar a mi yo del pasado y el Gumball de mi tiempo me dio un antídoto contra ese veneno. El antídoto funciona mejor si está en tu cuerpo antes de que el veneno entre, y cómo estaba apurada por atrapar a Ashley, pues se me ocurrió inyectártelo así.- miró a Fi con las manos juntas y cara de perdóname.

Fi le sonrió y se inclinó hacia ella:- Dime en donde conseguiste esa arma q usaste?- ahora ella tenía una pregunta.

-Eso lo descubrirás tu sola, pero es esta- Fiona le mostro a Fi un cristal delgado que estaba sujeto de su cinturón-. Te encantara tenerla! Puede transformarse en varias armas! Tiene…

Las 2 Fionas entraron en su mundo de aventuras pero esto no les duró mucho:- Disculpen chicas- interrumpió el príncipe a las heroínas-, pero aún tenemos que lidiar con una situación. Cuánto tiempo más estarás aquí Fiona?

-Pues, llegamos de noche cerca del amanecer, y ya esta oscureciendo, asi q diría que unas horas más, quizá antes de la media noche.

-Lo mejor seria que ambas se queden aquí en el castillo-dijo PG- con el festival dudo que Ashley venga.

-Naaa, la conozco- dijo Marshall-, ella vendrá.

-¡Hey!- los llamó Fi- para que sepan puedo defenderme sola.

-Pero no lo harás bien si estás herida.- repuso Fiona.

-¡Herida!- Cake despertó de su hipnosis y fue directo con su hermana-. Cariño, por qué regresaste al hospital de nuevo?- recién recordaba porque había ido corriendo al hospital.

-Eso también fue por Ashley- en la voz de Marshall se notaba el fastidio y con la misma voz le hizo a Cake un rápido resumen de lo acontecido.

-¡Esa maldita bruja me las va a pagar!- Cake estaba colérica y Koga, mostrando la habilidad de sus antecesores, voló hasta Cake y se acurrucó contra ella para calmarla. Aunque lento, funcionó.

-Oye Fi- llamó Fiona-, tú y yo somos la misma, así que tengo un plan que seguro te gustará.

O O O

El comienzo de la primavera aun trae consigo algunas brisas frías del invierno. Fi estaba sola en los jardines del palacio, traía puesta la camisa favorita de Marshall encima de su ropa para abrigarse y estaba sentada en una banca acariciando a Koga. El grupo había estado en los jardines del castillo pero cuando se escucho un tumulto venir del festival, todos se fueron a ver que sucedía y dejaron al gato negro cuidando de la humana. Repentinamente Koga se irguió y se expandió delante de Fi, recibiendo de lleno un hechizo que venia en su dirección. El gato cayó al suelo volviendo a su tamaña normal.

-¡Ahora sigues tú, humana!- dijo Ashley que estaba cerca del portón de salida del jardín, corrió y le lanzó otra daga en su dirección.

Fi se agacho esquivando la daga y recogiendo a Koga de paso, y se lanzó hacia los arbustos del jardín. Dejo al gato escondido entre los arbustos, sacó su espada y se paró para enfrentar a Ashley; la pierna casi no le dolía, así que podría pelear. Ashley fue hacia ella con su espada y Fi también se lanzó al ataque. El primer choque de espadas fue fuerte pero el resto ya no, Ashley no era muy diestra con la espada y Fi estaba tan cerca que no podía usar su magia. En sólo unos estoques Fi logró desarmar a Ashley, y esta en un último intento se abalanzó sobre la humana para quitarle su espada pero Fi la repelió con una patada, lanzándola lejos. La pelea no duró más de un minuto. La hechicera estaba tan adolorida que no se podía levantar, aunque si hablar.

-¡Eres una odiosa niña!- le grito entre gestos de dolor- ¡tú tenias que morir! ¡¿Por qué tenias que meterte con…

¡platt! Se escucho como el sonido de una bofetada, aunque era la mano de Fiona que tapaba la boca de Ashley:- Y tú ya no debes decir más.- le dijo, luego hizo un movimiento cerca del cuello de a hechicera y esta dejo de moverse. Fiona se volvió y vio a su otro yo siendo atendida por sus amigos. Era una escena que le traía cierta nostalgia.

O O O

Las farolas de primavera alumbraban también por las afueras del dulce reino. Gumball había preparado todo y se había despedido antes que nadie, había dejado abandonado por mucho tiempo sus tareas para el festival. Ashley seguía dormida y aunque eso no detenía a Cake de querer dejarle unos arañones de recuerdo, y a Koga cerca de ella para que no se excediera. Fiona, Marshall y Fi estaban un poco alejados de ellos despidiéndose también.

-Fi, vas a estar muy buena en unos años, no podrás mantener lo que me dijiste hoy en la mañana.- decía Marshall al tiempo que estrechaba la mano de Fiona.

-Jump!- Fi le torció el gesto y se volvió hacia Fiona- Me encanta saber que me volveré tan fabulosa– dijo tomando a Fiona de ambas manos y estrechándolas, al hacerlo sintió algo raro en la mano izquierda de su otro yo. Al fijarse-. Y esto?!

- Ah, esto?- dijo sacándose en objeto- es mi anillo de matrimonio.- y se lo dio.

-Yo…voy a… ¡Caaakee!- grito la joven humana y salió corriendo en dirección a su hermana.

Fiona y Marshall se quedaron viendo desde lejos como la humana y los dos gatos empezaban a hacer revuelo por todo el lugar. Fiona miró de reojo a Marshall, el vampiro tenia una mirada seria.

-Si sigues apretando tan fuerte los puños te lastimarás.- le dijo. El vampiro la miro y luego miró a la otra humana.

-Soltaste eso muy rápido- se quejó el rey vampiro-. No sé como reaccionar. ¿Con quién te casaste?

-¿Qué no lo adivinas?...cuando mencionaste "lo de esta mañana" recordé lo que había dicho hace tanto; por eso lo mencione.- lo miró un momento-¿mi yo de ahí te gusta verdad?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo si ya estas casada?- devolvió su mirada a Fiona.

-Celoso como siempre, ¡pero! supongo que a ti si puedo mostrarte esto.- dijo, llevándose la mano hacia la gargantilla y jalándola un poco hacia abajo para mostrar las 2 pequeñas marcas rojizas que ocultaba.

-Qué? Pero cómo? Si de día tú…

-Sabes? Deberías ser más amable con Gumball- le dijo acomodándose de nuevo la gargantilla-. Le debemos mucho, Marshall.

-Entonces, yo…

-Fiona!- se acercaron Fi, Cake y Koga-, verdad que este es tu anillo de matrimonio?

-Sí, lo es.

-Ves Cake!

-Hermana! Ella tiene 21, tú 15, no te me vuelvas loca aun!- siguieron haciendo barullo pero cerca de ellos.

-Quieres verlo también?- dijo Fiona extendiendo el aro a Marshall. Este lo tomó y lo examinó un momento. Fi no se había dado cuenta, pero los ojos de Marshall eran mejores, y aun con la tenue luz, notó el grabado el la parte interna del anillo; había una "F" grabada y un poco más al costado una letra "M".

-Marshall, devuélvemelo!- acto reflejo, el rey alzó la cabeza y le extendió el aro. Fiona se estaba volviendo transparente, como desvaneciéndose.- Gracias- dijo tomándolo-. Ya llegó la hora de irme. Koga!- el gato saltó a su hombro y Fiona empezó a correr en dirección de la dormida Ashley-. Fue una excelente aventura!- fue lo último que gritó antes de desvanecerse por completo.

Fiona y Cake seguían emocionadas y más Fiona al saber que se había equivocado en eso de "resignarse". Por otra parte Marshall se sentía extrañamente cómodo, demasiado cómodo al saber el futuro que parecía esperarle; e incluso allá parecía conservar las mismas viejas costumbres.

-Así que una "M", no?-dijo en susurros, él siempre ponía la marca de una "M" a aquello que le pertenecía.

* * *

Wooooo… tuve mi momento de inspiración con esto!

EPILOGO! LEAN TAMBIEN EL EPILOGO!

Y aquí otro dibujo más XD

koldeka.

deviantart.c o m

/gallery/#/d5mguua


	3. Epilogo: El Regreso

Epilogo "El regreso"

El cielo estaba naranja, era cerca del amanecer ahora que habían regresado a su línea de tiempo normal. Fiona miró a Ashley, aun dormida.

-Hagamos una travesura antes de irnos- le dijo a Koga. Con un marcador salido de Dios sabe donde, ambos garabatearon la cara de Ashley, luego Fiona cogió la espada que Ashley había robado para viajar en el tiempo-. Ahora si vámonos Koga.

El gato se hizo pequeño y se acomodó al hombro de la vampiresa.

-Waa! Fue estresante mantenerse callado todo el tiempo, pero me gusto conocer a la bisabuela Cake.-dijo Koga.

- No te dije que era genial!- comentó Fiona sonriendo.

-Pero por qué tenia que quedarme callado?

-Verás, eso es por tu bisabuelo Mono, cuando tus tíos salían muy parecidos a él, tenían eso de que no podían hablar, pero eso recién cambió para tu generación.

-haaa… oye Tía Fi, crees que me parezco a la bisabuela Cake?

- Claro!, eres tan aventurero como ella lo fue.

-Seeee!

En ese momento llegaban cerca de la Casa del árbol. Fiona mandó a Koga con su familia, al árbol donde tanto tiempo había vivido con Cake, y se dio media vuelta para irse a casa. Después le contaría a Gumball como le fue. Pensar que lo había mencionado y nadie notaria la diferencia, pues el Gumball de su tiempo era en realidad: Gumball III (tercero).

-Ya me empezaba a preguntar cuanto te tardarías en volver amor.- dijo la voz más conocida del mundo para Fiona. La vampiresa lo miró y voló hasta la rama en la que él estaba sentado comiéndose unas fresas.

- Esa es manera de saludar a tu esposa?- le recriminó cuando estuvo cara a cara con él.

Marshall ni le respondió y sólo se inclinó un poco para besarla:- Bienvenida.- le dijo cuando se separó de ella. Fiona lo abraso acomodándose en el regazo de esposo.

-mmm, extrañe tener la libertad de abrasarte cuando quisiera.- le dijo Fiona. Estuvieron callados un rato disfrutando de la compañía mutua hasta que el rey volvió a hablar.

- Ahora que este incidente ya paso, recuerdo algo que me dijiste cuando yo era el Marshall del pasado.

-Así? Qué cosa?

-Dijiste "Por ahora, soy tu amiga" y en ese momento cuando nos dirigíamos al dulce reino pensé que eso significaba que seriamos enemigos después. Ten cuidado con lo que dices.

- ñee, quién te manda a pensar eso, Marshall?

- Quién crees, viciosa de las aventuras?- le dijo abrasándola fuerte y volviendo a besarla.

* * *

Ahora si me siento satisfecha, espero que esta historia les haya gustado tanto como a mí el escribirla.

Una aclaración sólo por sea: Fiona dijo TENER 21 años, eso es porque esa vendría a ser la edad en la que ella fue convertida.

Por ahora me despido… ya volveré con la conti del otro fic


End file.
